ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 12: Rohak's Date
(The third part of the movie opens from where it was left off.) * Vince MacMahon: (voiceover) When we last left the Duo Of Villains, Oliver Ragen, the Blue Arrow, recently arrived in WWE City was preparing to deliver a sleeping Zombie Boss into Catwoman's clutches while Colonel Buckshot was tied to a mattress above which the wicked needle of a button-stitching device was bearing down on him. For you, of course, some time has passed. For the rhinoceros heel, mere seconds. (Then, it cuts to a bar in Miami. 6:26pm. July 25, 2010. Ilan sees Rohak. He was playing pool with another man.) * Ilan: Is that Fred Jones? * Pool Dude: You really think he'd show up here. (Rohak examines a jukebox.) * Rohak: Tunes for drinking, dancing and fighting. Not necessarily in that order. (Rohak watches a news report on TV, which was above his head. It tells of the mystery of the Alternate Superman still under investigation.) * Rohak: Better keep a low profile. (Rohak goes to see the bartender.) * Bartender: You lost, because I don't have time for tourists. Looks like you walked into the wrong bar. * Rohak: Er, yeah. I'm looking for a woman. * Bartender: You wouldn't be the first. * Rohak: Daphne Blake. I'm told she practically lives here. * Bartender: Daphne (referring to Kenat), huh? You don't strike me as her type. * Rohak: Bet you'd be surprised. * Ilan: Hey, don't I know you? It is you! Knew it. The cops take all of your fancy clothes? Of you trying to lay low? Of course, you're not really the low-lying type. * Rohak: Nice to meet you. * Ilan: Liam Anton. Yeah, funny seeing you here. So much in the papers. Whole other thing meeting the man in real life. You're shorter than I thought you would be. * Kenat: (appearing) Leave him alone, Liam. Man's just gotta have a quiet drink. * Ilan: He didn't seem to mind the company, but whatever. (leaves) * Rohak: Daphne, I need to tell you something important. * Kenat: Better be an apology. You were supposed to take care of our mutual problem. Instead, you just pissed him off. * Rohak: That's why I'm here. You're in danger. * Kenat: I've had rats on my tail all day. * Rohak: The man who hired you. His name is William Moody. * Kenat: Never heard of him. * Rohak: He goes by "Paul Bearer". * Kenat: Paul Bearer? Jeepers! You've gotta be kidding me. (They sit on the couches with a table on the middle.) * Rohak: Clark's alternate should've killed me on that rooftop. I'm dead anyway. When you screw someone over, you really screw them. Regime Clark. (chuckles) * Kenat: It's not my fault you have the same skill as Harley Quinn, Kenat, but I can help you out of it. Tell me what you know about Regime Clark. * Rohak: I only know him by reputation. * Kenat: I'm surprised you never heard of him. He's a big deal across New York. He's more dangerous than you think. * Rohak: I grew up after him. He's the first real friend someone ever has. * Kenat: I'm not surprised. Questionable morals and a penchant for theatrics - you two have a lot in common. The question is...why WWE? Why now? It's not like he's hunting for crime syndicates abroad. * Rohak: He thinks he's changing the world for the better, no matter the cost. * Kenat: Well, he's no Joan of Arc, that's for sure. Well, I'm not sticking around here to find out. * Rohak: Regime Clark is about to unleash God knows what in New York. You can't just leave. * Kenat: A good reason not to be here when it does. You want to stay? That's your choice. * Rohak: If Superman's doppelganger is everything you say, there is no tree high enough you can climb. He will find you. * Kenat: So what are you suggesting? The beetle helps the chick? * Rohak: And the chick helps the beetle. * Kenat: Rohak, sweetie. The gallant knight thing. It really is adorable. But what would Dwayne think? The two of us working together. After all, I'm not really an all work and no play kind of girl. Dwayne knows that. * Rohak: You and Dwayne - it's pretty clear you aren't just friends. * Kenat: Please, I'm just toying with him. I only take my claws out for someone special. You and I... (Suddenly, the doors burst open and three bad guys come in: Colonel Buckshot, the Cyclops and the Zombie Boss. They start harassing the people. One of them was holding a phone.) * Kenat: Well, Rohak. You were right. * Colonel Buckshot: Daphne Blake, Big Show says allo. (The Zombie Boss, carrying his stick-like weapon, plays the jukebox music.) * Colonel Buckshot: Beat it. We're here for her. If you care about your own skin, you'll get the hell out! (Rohak punches the Zombie Boss in the chest four times, the fourth time knocking him back. Colonel Buckshot grabs Kenat, but she punches before kicking and pinning him down, elbowing his neck. The Cyclops equips a bottle and is about to smash it on Rohak, but he grabs his hand and punches the monster, then picks up and smacks the bottle at Big Show, dressed as Regime Aquaman. Rohak kicks the Cyclops. Kenat knocks down Brock Lesnar, dressed as Regime Black Adam. He dodges a punch from the Zombie Boss and grabs him by the neck, allowing Kenat to leap and spin kick him down. They look at each other and smile. Colonel Buckshot readies his venom tube and The Zombie Boss readies his knife. While Kenat battles Buckshot, Rohak dodges the Zombie Boss's knife attack and grabs his body before slamming him onto a table. Kenat punches and kicks Brock. Rohak narrowly misses a kick by the Cyclops and grabs his head before pinning him onto a pool table. Kenat also knocks down Big Show, too.) * Kenat: Not done yet. (Kenat picks up a pool cue as the five villains gets up. The Zombie Boss swings his knife at Rohak, but misses. Kenat smacks The Cyclops with the pool cue, Rohak doing a palm slap at him. Kenat pokes Colonel Buckshot in the chest with the cue, Rohak back-punching him. The Zombie Boss tries to attack Rohak, but he does a 360-degree leg sweep, knocking the undead monster down again. Kenat and Rohak stand back-to-back as the villains get up.) * Kenat: I think they want more. * Rohak: Then, let's give it to them. (Kenat hands Rohak the pool cue. He swings it in a circle, knocking the villains down. Colonel Buckshot picks up a chair and brings it on down the pool cue, breaking it in two, making it look like Nightwing's sticks. Rohak knocks down the Cyclops, then hits the rhinoceros villain before he can bring a chair down on him, then spins and smashes a bottle held by Brock, knocking him down with the other stick. Big Show picks up a chair, but before he can throw it, Rohak disarms it and smacks his chest with half of the pool cue. Then, he sees The Zombie Boss. Kenat runs towards Rohak, who picks him up and lets go. She spins sideways like a tornado and kicks The Zombie Boss down, ending the fight. The police siren's are heard in the background.) * Kenat: You fight pretty good for such a pretty boy. (Rohak pulls out a phone from Colonel Buckshot's bag.) * Kenat: Come on! This way. (They leave the bar leaving the five defeated villains to the police.) (In Oklahoma City, Jake Murray runs up the Warped Wall, but on the Bar Hop, Fritz came up short on the landing pad and his right foot skimmed the water.) * Hamish McLachlan: (voiceover) Ooh! It landed for a slip! * Tyler Yamauchi: Wow. * Matt Iseman: (voiceover) And this crowd is stunned. Fritz out on the fifth obstacle and I can't remember when the front half of a city finals course took out so many top villains. (A flash shows us the replay.) * Hamish McLachlan: (voiceover) Fritz looked like he was home free, but I think the veteran just misjudged this dismount. Came up short and his left foot just brushes the water. A shocking end for Fritz! Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: WWE NXT Category:Shocking Moments